wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows History with Never Released Versions
Windows History with Never Released Versions is the First Video of MinderiaYoutuber within the updates could be uploaded. History Based on the series, Windows Never Released can be combined with Windows History (1.0 to 10) Windows is made by Microsoft, within the beginning, Windows 1.01 Video Course Video Course (WHwMV) * This page will be also renamed to Windows History with Mockup Versions at that upload date. Video Course (WHwNRVFV) Update 1 The first update (also his first video) is uploaded on January 6, 2016, with the additions: Windows Server 2109.png|Windows Server 2109 (Removed from Update 2) Windows 100.09.png|Windows 100.09 (Old Boot Screen, Updated on Update 2 (Note. Microsoft's Main logo is 2012, but it's in the future)) Windows 2016 (Update 1).png|Windows 2016 (Featured in Update 1, Note. the boot screen in update 1 looked a bit like in Windows 2000) Windows 9 (Update 1-2).png|Old Windows 9 Bootup as featured in Updates 1 & 2 Windows 9.1 (Update 1-2)|Old Windows 9.1 Bootup as featured in Updates 1 & 2 Update 2 The second update is uploaded on May 24, 2016, and was reuploaded on December 24, 2018, along with older versions with the additions of: * Windows Whistler Server 1999 (removed) * Windows Infinity & Infinity SE * Windows 13-16.1 * Windows CE (Century Edition) & CESE * Windows Insider Review * Windows 100.01, 100.02, 100.02 Server, 100.09 Beta * Windows PDA Series (1.0, 2.0, 3.0, 98, 2000, 2001) (removed) * Windows 3.3 * Windows 1000000 Changelog Remade * Remade Windows NT 8.0 & Windows 2016 Removed * Removed Windows Server 2109, Windows Pluto 0.0 (different Pluto came in U5 now), Windows Vista Beta 3 (brought back in U5) Trivia * The style that inspired Minderia is being from the bootscreen Longhorn Freestyle from BetaArchive topic "Fake screenshots contest". Windows 97 (Update 4).png|Windows 97 from Updates 2-4 Windows Infinity (Update 2).png|Windows Infinity from Update 2 & 3 Windows Infinity SE.png|Windows Infinity SE from Updates 2 & 3 Windows CE (Century Edition).png|Windows CE from Updates 2 & 3 Windows CE (Century Edition) SE.png|Windows CESE from Updates 2 & 3 Windows 100.09 (Update 2).png|Windows 100.09 from Updates 2 & 3 (Old Boot Screen, Updated on Update 4) Windows 1000000 (1000000 AD) (Update 2).png|Windows 1000000 from Updates 2-4 Windows 16 (Update 2).png|Windows 16 from Update 2 (Old Boot Screen, Updated on Update 3) Update 3 The third update is uploaded on June 30, 2016, also it's first parenthesized with "Update #" In the additions of: * Windows NT 9.0 * Windows NT 10.0 (Removed in Update 4 (Revived in Update 5) (Note: NT 10.0 is Windows 10)) * Windows Server 2119 * Windows 2011-2015; 2017-2019 * Windows 1000000-3000000 AD * Windows SP-89, 999&1000 * Windows XT * Windows End Changelog Remade * Remade Windows PDA Series, Windows NT 7.0, Windows 2020 (XP) & Windows NT Ultimate Removed * Removed Codename Whistler Server 1999, Shorthorn, Florida, Blackcomb (2008), Eiger, Alaska, Vienna, Venus (revived in Update 5, but with different year) & Dragonfly * Removed Windows VY Canis Majoris, Windows DE & Windows DE SE (Decade Edition & DE Second Edition) (DE is revived in Update 4, DESE is revived in upcoming U5R2), Windows XPSE (revived in Update 5), Windows Minecraft, Windows Metro, Windows Blue, Windows Magma (revived in upcoming U5R2), Windows VXP (revived in Update 5), Windows 7 ³⁄₄ & Windows 8 (Beta 2 M1 & Beta 2) (Beta 2 is revived in Update 5), Windows DT Workstation, Server & DT SE, Windows SR-XP, Windows SR-XP x64 * Removed ½ Series Windows 2000 Ultimate.png|Windows 2000 Ultimate (Removed from Update 5) Windows 95 10 Years Edition.png|Windows 95 10 Years Edition (Removed from Update 4) Windows 2001.png|Windows 2001 from Updates 3 & 4 Windows 5 (Update 4).png|Windows 5 from Updates 3 & 4 Update 4 The fourth update is uploaded on August 8, 2016, and it's the last update before June 14, 2017. With the return of Windows DE (Decade Edition) And an updated versions of Windows 3.1, XP, Server 2003, Vista, 7, 8, 10 and 12. In the additions of: * Windows 6.2 * Windows Vista Final Beta Release * Windows PDA 2000 Beta * Windows PDA Neptune * Windows PDA XP * [Windows PDA Longhorn * Windows PDA 2005 * Windows 17-32.1 * Windows 2048 * Windows Advanced Superdisk * Windows 50 & 50.1 Changelog Remade * Remade Windows NT 7.0 Embedded, Windows 9, Windows 11-16.1, Windows 7.2, Windows Infinity & Infinity SE, Windows Insider Review & Windows CE (Century Edition) Removed * Removed Windows NT Ultimate; Windows NT 10.0 (revived in U5); Windows PDA 2029 & 2117; Windows 95 10 Years Edition; Windows 98 Embedded 2009; Windows 12.2-12.4; Windows 95, 97 & 98 EUR Versions * Removed Windows 1.01, 2.03, 2.1 Home Edition versions Windows 100.09 (Update 3-4).png|Windows 100.09 from Update 4 (logo font is used before siivagunner ccc) Windows DE (Decade Edition) (Update 4).png|Windows DE (Decade Edition) from Update 4 Windows Insider Review (Update 4).png|Windows Insider Preview from Update 4 Update 5 The fifth and final update is uploaded on June 14, 2017 The following additions must be added to planned future: Past * Vindaugus 1000 & 1001 (999-1000 A.D.) (Never Released) * Vanura 1 AD & 1 BC; -100 ~ -∞ (2000 AD & 3000 AD) (Never Released) * Windows Prehistorical Versions (XP Millennithum; Millennium 1000) (Never Released) Present * Microsoft Plus''!'' Series (Windows 4.0, 4.5, 5, 5.1, 6, 10, Vista) (Never Released) * Windows 3.0 (For Workgroups) (Never Released) * Windows 8 Beta 3 (Never Released) * Windows 89; 101-117 (9x) (Never Released) * Windows NT 5.1 (Never Released) * Windows 2000 RC (NT 5.0 styled) * Windows Server 2010 (Never Released) * Windows XP Alphabetas (Alpha & Beta 4.1) * Windows Vista Alphabetas (Alpha 1 & Alpha 2 (Splitted from Main Alpha phase); Beta 2.1; RC & RC2) * Windows Vista 2 (Never Released) * Windows Vista Beta 3 (After leftover from Update 1) * Windows 8 Beta 2 (After leftover from Update 1) * Windows XPSE (Professional) (Home Edition, Freestyle, Server Family) (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows NT 10.0 (After leftover from Update 3) * Windows 8 Beta (WNR 5 by Musebrat2) * Windows 10 Beta (WNR 5 by Musebrat2) * Windows 98 FE (WNR 6 by Musebrat2) Future * Windows 102.00-110.00; 200.00-200.09; 1000.0 & 1000.1; 2000.0; 1.∞ (Never Released) * Windows 3.1 & 3.2 Versions (3100, 3200, v3000.1 & v3000.2) (Never Released) * Windows 7 (Vienna) Versions (v700, v7000, Embedded 3010 & Embedded 8009) (Never Released) * Windows 8 Versions (1000th Anniversary; Embedded 3012 & Embedded 3012 R2; v8000 & v8000.1; GZ (Professional)) (Never Released) * Windows 9 Versions (v900, v9000) (Never Released) * Windows 10 Versions (Slim, 100th Anniversary, 1000th Anniversary, 5000th Anniversary & 10000th Anniversary; Embedded 3017, v100, v1000, v10000 & 10 End) (Never Released) * Windows 2000 Versions (Embedded 3000 & 12000) (Never Released) * Windows 2100, Windows 2200 & Windows 2222 - Old Windows 15 Startup & Shutdown from Update 4 (Never Released) * Windows 3000-1000000000000000 AD (∞) * Windows 3000 Versions (3001, 3100, 3200, Solar & Orion) (Never Released) * Windows 10000 Versions (12000) (Never Released) * Windows 95 Versions (95 End) (Never Released) * Windows 9x Versions (118-120, 195-200, 1101, 1220, 95000, 98000 & 98098; ∞) (Never Released) * Windows ∞ Series (1.∞; 9x; XP∞; century; decade; millennium; year) (Never Released) * Windows Embedded Standred Series (2119, 2999, 4005 & 2000009) (Never Released) * Windows End TE (99999999999999999 A.D.) (Never Released) * Windows Decade Versions (∞ decade) (Never Released) * Windows Future Versions (Lunar & Solar) (Never Released) * Windows Lambeth Versions (Metabeth) (Never Released) * Windows Server 2037 / 2328 / 3004 / 20003 / 200003 / 2000003 (Never Released) * Windows v1985; v100-v100000 (Never Released) * Windows ME Versions (SME (Second Millennium Edition), Build 3000, TME (Third Millennium Edition), FME (Fourth Millennium Edition); FME (Fifth Millennium Edition); ME (Myriaannium Edition); ∞) (Never Released) * Windows Vista Versions (Embedded 3008 & Embedded 9995; Vega; Omega; Vulcan; VR; Gigastum) (Never Released) * Windows XP Versions (Embedded 2045, Embedded 3002, Embedded 4002, Embedded 7001 & Embedded 9985; Build 3000, Build 1225331634; XXP (Professional & Slim); XXXP; XLP; CXP (Professional & Server); MXP; XR; XM; XT; CXT; XL; XXL; XXXL; XP End; GXP; GXT; GXL; XP∞) * Windows Saturn (After leftover from Update 1; WNR 4 by Musebrat2) * Windows Pluto (After leftover from Update 1) * Windows Venus (After leftover from Update 2; WNR 2 by Musebrat2) * Windows VXP (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows Callisto (WNR 2 by Musebrat2) * Windows 4000000 (WNR 3 by Musebrat2) * Windows End SE (WNR 4 by Musebrat2) * Windows 5000000 (WNR 5 by Musebrat2) * Windows 101.00 (WNR 6 by Musebrat2) Changelog * Added Future Software Releases and More Software Releases (Millennithum, Centurithum, Prototype, Slim, Centaurium) * Added MinderiaOS Series * Windows 100 is now on 9x technology bootscreen * Renamed Windows Neptune build (Never Released) * Renamed Windows Insider Review to Windows Insider Preview * Renamed the "Windows 1000x (B.C. 9,999-A.D. 999)" series from ("Windows" to "Vindaugus" "Vanura" on 1 B.C., 1000 B.C., 10000 B.C. & 100000 B.C.) Remade * Remade Windows 4.0 (Again); Windows 88-94, 96, 97, 99; Windows 98 TE; Windows 2000 Second Edition; Windows Server 2001; Whistler Beta 2 M4 & Beta 3; Titan, Triton, Longhorn, Windows NT 6.1 (NT 7.0 (Updates 1-4)) * Remade Windows 2000 AlphaInsiders (Windows Powered Beta; Windows Odyssey Beta 2; Windows Neptune Build 1962) * Remade Future Versions: 11-32, 2048, 2030 (2020), Infinity, End, SR-89 (SP-89), XT Removed * Removed Windows 94 Server]]; Windows 95, Windows 98 & XP Server (mentioned); Windows 1.01 Alpha Release 1 & Alpha Release 2; Windows 1.01 SE; Windows 2.02; Windows 2.03 SE & Windows 2.1 SE (mentioned); Windows 2.51; Windows 2.64; Windows 2.75; Windows 2.81; Windows 2.89; Windows 2.92; Windows 2.94; Windows 2.95; Windows 2.97; Windows 2.99 (mentioned); Windows 3.01-3.04, Windows 3.06-3.09; Windows 4.0 AlphaInsiders (Pre-Alpha, Alpha, Beta, Final Beta Release); Windows 6 Longhorn XP; Windows 6 Freestyle; Windows 6 Longhorn XP Server; Windows 7 Alpha; Windows 7.1 & Windows 7.2; Windows 10.1; Windows 95 The Shutdown Update; Windows 97 AlphaInsiders (mentioned); Windows 98 Advanced Server; Windows 2000 Terminal; Windows 2000 Ultimate (mentioned); Windows 100 SE; Windows Blackcomb; Windows Console Series; Windows First 1976 Release; Windows First Beta Release; Windows First Test Release; Windows Interface 7&8; Windows Longhorn Under Construction; Windows Longhorn Freestyle; Windows Millennium (Edition) Server (Family); Windows Odyssey; Windows Rift (will be revived in the upcoming U5R2); Windows Release 1 & Windows Release 2; Windows Server 1986; Windows Server 2000; Windows SR & SR-X; Windows Superdisk; Windows Titan Beta; Windows Test Release; Windows Viacom; Windows XP Ultimate; Windows XP2000 (& Plus!); Windows Whistler Beta 6-8; Windows Whistler Datacenter Edition (mentioned); Windows Vista Beta 2 M4; Windows BSOD & Windows BSOD SE; Windows RSOD * Removed (but avaliable on WNR Layers): Windows Emerald, Windows 95 TE * Removed PDA Series (1.0-3.0; 98; 2000; 2001; XP; Longhorn; 2005) * Removed 9x Versions: Windows 68 (revived in upcoming U5R2); Windows 72 (revived in upcoming U5R2); Windows 78 (revived in upcoming U5R2); Windows 81 (revived in upcoming U5R2); Windows 82 (revived in upcoming U5R2); Windows 83 * Removed NT Versions: Vanura (Windows) NT 1000 B.C; Vanura (Windows) NT 1000 B.C Server; Windows NT 0.004; Windows NT 0.007; Windows NT 0.01; Windows NT 1.02; Windows NT 1.03; Windows NT 2.03; Windows NT 2.10; Windows NT 2.91; Windows NT 3.11 & Windows NT 3.2; Windows NT 5.0 Home Server (Nermal Cat); Windows NT 5.0 Embedded; Windows NT 5.0 Pre-Alpha (& Server); Windows NT 5.0 Workstation (1997); Windows NT 6.0 AlphaInsiders; Windows NT 6.0 Embedded; Windows NT 7.0 (6.1) AlphaInsiders; Windows NT 7.0 Workstation 6.1 (Windows NT 4.0 themed); Windows NT 7.0 (6.1) Embedded; Windows NT 7.0 (6.1) Workstation with MIE; Windows NT 7.0 (6.1) (Merged with Workstation version); Windows NT Blue; Windows NT 8.0 Server; Windows NT 9.0 (& Server); Windows NT 95 * Removed Future Versions: Windows 999 & Windows 1000 (Update 4); Windows 10.2; Windows 11.1; Windows 16.1; Windows 32.1; Windows Advanced Superdisk; Windows 50 & Windows 50.1; Update 5 Revision 2 The fifth and post-final update is planned to be uploaded on 2020. The following additions must be added to planned future: Past * Windows 45, 48, 49, 50-82, 84, 86 (9x) Present * Windows NT 1.10, 3.05, 4.1, 5.1 Betas, Developer Preview * Windows 3.21 (WNR 10 by Musebrat2) * Windows 4.0 GEME 2.0, 5.0 GEME 3.0 * Windows DESE (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows Rift (After leftover from Update 4) Future * Windows Magma (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows ME (Megannium Edition) * Windows NT 11.0-25.0, 1500.0, 1000.0-1000000000.0 * Windows Sun * Windows 1000000 (version) & 1000000000 (version) * Windows Apocalypse * Windows 2300, 2400, 2500, 6000000, 7000000, 7500000, 8000000, 9000000, 20000000, 50000000, 6000000000 & 7000000000 Coming up soon in the future. Trivia * U5 got delayed 3 times (May 29, 2018 (December 28, 2016 or 2017), January 2017, May 2017, June 7, 2017). * U5 has most of the versions removed. * U5 is the first update which includes Future Software Releases, -∞ and ∞, extended 9x series. * U5 is the first update with NROS (MinderiaOS), extended Vista series. Category:Windows